Devil May Cry
by Emi-dreamz
Summary: She thought that he was her hero, but she discover that he's the Devil in her story. Young girl growing up with her family's killer and her lover without her knowledge. But the secrets don't keep in shadows for long, Do they ? Klaus and Caroline Story AU, Abit Dark **
1. Cold Night

**DmC**  
**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**  
**Let your heart be light**  
**Next year all our troubles will be**  
**Out of sight.**

Digital Daggers -Have yourself a merry little christmas

Cold Night:

2003

Christmas night, sweets, chocolate, everything the ten years old would love, laughing with mother and father.

Bright eyes, big smiles, beautiful thoughts, besides they are heading to their new house in small town named Mystic Falls.

XxX

Mikaelson's mansion:

"What do you mean, Bekah, what do you mean about "I'm tired" answer me, Rebekah?" Klaus asked. While his eyes dancing with yellow flames.

"I'm tires of everything, Nik. I'm tired of running, of loneliness, being the only girl in the world who doesn't have the right of love anyone! Of you prison me in this house like a prisoner. I'm finished of all of this, I'm sorry Nik. But I can't stay any longer. I'm leaving." Rebekah said her last words with tears, and when she turning to go she heard his voice asking.

"So this is all? You're leaving? After everything we have been through, what about your promises "always and forever", don't you remember?" then he continued after long silence "but remember this. You will be weak without me, despair for my forgiveness, but you won't have it, but you're right, Rebekah. I don't care."

Then she heard the door closed leaving her alone again in this big house.

XxX

Running from one street to another, thinking madly about what his little sister just said. What will Rebekah do if she meant what she said? Then a small smirk finds her way into his face after he found his solution to lighten his mood up.

XxX

"Mummy?" A young girl said from the back seat in their car.

"Yes, dear." The mum said when she turning her head to face her blond daughter.

"When will we reach out new home?" she asked curiously with her sweet red cheeks and blue big eyes and pink lips.

"Soon, soon sweetie." The mother answered, with wide smile to her lonely daughter.

Then everything changed suddenly like the life was playing evil games with their family. They crushed on something sold. And the first thing was heard after that the screams that belong to the small girl who trying so hard to push herself under the seat as her mother telling her to.

"sweetie, don't change your position until I tell you so." The girl nodded and that was the last thing she heard from her mother since then.

After long time, the young girl didn't hear from her father neither her mother. She has to know what had happened, why are there no sounds? She slowly took her first step, standing in the car, she is so young and tiny that the car could easily contain her. She took a few steps before she saw something red and then someone standing on the darkness, hiding in the shadows that belong to the trees around them. She came close to him only to see the only family she has swimming in red liquid and their heads barely connect with their necks. She let a loud sound of scream, after that she ran quickly to the shadow to yell at him, to punch him, to ask him why? Why did he do this to her? How could he do this to her mother and father?

Why tonight? She want to save his face to remember the person who took all this from her, and leaving her alone in this big world, she moved her sight from him to her family crying beside them not thinking about what will she do after crying. Then she thought she will never stop crying and her life will prove this to her. Prove that she was right.

Now the sun rising and the young girl doesn't have hope in life, she doesn't know what life means without her mother's breakfast or without her father's hugs and the feelings of safe, now she lost what one want in life and keep her soul alive!

Then she heard a car coming closer, she closed her eyes saying her goodbyes to her life, she in need a rest after long night of crying and grieving and the feeling of loss. She opened her eyes in dark room of her brain with nothing but pictures of her father and mother swimming in red thick liquid. And all she could feel the cold and the frightened all over her body.

**Someday soon, we all will be together**  
**If the fates allow**  
**Until then, well have to muddle through somehow**  
**So have yourself a merry little christmas now.**

**A\N : Actually i was in the mood so i Wrote this after while of not writing. **

**feel free to do what ever you feel, besides i need you opinions**

**Love ya all.**


	2. Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow, unknown

** DmC**

**Some things you can't go back to, some things need left alone**  
**Don't mess with a memories of a life passed on**  
**Oh the tumbling reservations at the heart of my mistakes**  
**Oh some things you can't go back to cause you let them slip away**  
**Rosi Golan - Can't Go Back**

Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow, unknown

The young girl opened her eyes on a room with black oak bedroom, she trying to remember what happened, why am I here, Where is here in first place? The pictures of her family flooded her mind and consumed her taking every power she had from sleeping, a voice took her from her thoughts belongs to blond lady.

"Do you think, the parents I found in blood lake were hers, is she going to be fine, I remember when mother died, brother-"

A wild voice interrupted her from continuing said, "What? Are you really feeling pity for her now, Rebekah? And making commons with her already! Ridiculous."

"I lived with you for a thousand years and you still don't know me! "_She said, nervously. And she moved from the young sleeping girl bed to her brother's side. "And I didn't come back for you, l come back for her. So maybe you should show some respect and love for her because she already made favour for you." Rebekah__demanded, in front of the speechless and petrified man._

_"You always searching for another option to live your life with, this is not the first time Rebekah. I know you more than a brother could know his sister. I feel pity for her because you think one day of leaving her to search for a new option like you did when Alexander came to your life. You betrayed me and family after your promises of always and forever, huh."__Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

_"Because I have never felt safe with you, you always are thinking about your bloody hybrid family. Stupid me! To think that you would be my side forever."__Rebekah started, before pausing, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths into her lungs. "The feelings of love and safety and family that what does make us how we really are, and you'll never know how it feels to be loved because you're not capable of love." She continued._

_"How delicate you are. Stupid, silly Rebekah. As always." Klaus replied, slyly._

_"I would rather be a foolish and silly better than being a monster with no heart in his chest." She said, angrily, between her teeth._

Then they heard an aloud scream which belongs to the only young girl in their own world. And Rebekah rushed to her side smoothing the young girl's hair.

The girl shot her eyes open and moving her head left and right, while she was screaming "mother"! After minutes of acting like that she felt weak and stopped moving and blinked twice before asking the blond lady.

"Where is my mum, I want her, where is she? Mummy... Mummy … Mum-"

The girl hysterically started calling her mother without stopping.

"Stop." The girl heard a hard voice made her blink before started crying. "Get out of here." Rebekah pointed out to her brother to the bedroom's door. And after that Rebekah tried so hard to stop the girl crying or at least made her answering her questions about her name, favourite cartoons or her favourite food, until she became too exhausted to open her eyes, so she fall asleep.

XxX

When the night has come and the land is dark, and the moon was the only light she could see, the young girl opened her eyes on the black room, she thought about her mother talked about her grandmother who was in the sky and she never saw her again, did my mum in the sky? And the thought make her shivered, "maybe I can go to the sky to my mum" she whispered to herself. She went down from her bed trying to make no sound that the lady will stay sleep.

She took her way into the huge black door and opened it hardly, and started her way upstairs; at the end of it she found a big opened window, and the dark red curtains go up and down by wind. She took a step toward the window and looked at the sky and she started trembling from frozen air, she felt happy as the took her steps more toward her mother, she's going to see her, she _stood_ the edge of the window and closed her eyes and opened her arms ready to fly, she throw herself and felt the air between her golden locks, after that the feeling was gone to be replaced be a strong arm around her waist, and landed on the solid floor in front of her standing a tall blond man who was shouting but she can't get a word of what he was saying.

"Sshhh, don't cry." She heard him say after she gained her consciousness.

"Why … why did you do this?" she asked with no power in her voice, she didn't her the replied, she felt angry. "Why didn't you leave me go to my mum?" she shouted.

_"Unfortunately, my dear, I had to__.__" He replied, highly amused, while crossing his arms over his chest. _

_"I hate you. I hate you." She said,__before suddenly losing her balance._

"Be careful." _He warned, while approaching her, before sliding one of his hands around her waist, to help her keep a good balance._ And he brought her up "_let's try to not repeat this event. Just breathe slowly." He added._

_And he went downstairs, and opened Rebekah's door room with his foot, he slowly went to bed side and put the young girl on her side and looked down at her, he saw her in deep sleep._

_He reached the door and opened it to hear Rebekah mumbled__in her sleep. "Thank you, Nik." Then he stormed out._

_XxX_

_"Good morning, Nik." Browned hair man said in front of Nicklaus._

_"What did bring you here?" Klaus said not looking at his baby brother, keeping his sight on the book in hands._

_"What? You're not going to hug me like big brothers do to their baby brothers." Kol said, in shocked._

_"You didn't answer me, Kol." Klaus__exclaimed__,_ _in a louder tone of voice, to make him answer._

"I miss you." Kol said, _while rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Wait a second? That sound to who belongs?" Kol asked in shock._

_"It's Rebekah new doll,__ She's going to have your head served on a silver platter if__ you touches her." Klaus __tilted his head, while crossing his arms over his chest and staring at his younger brother._

_ "Don't say. I was bored. Now I can have fun." Kol said and smirk appeared on his face._

_"You will make me a favour, if you can get rid of her." Klaus __sighed loudly._

"In your dreams, both of you. You won't touch her Kol. You understand me, don't you?" Rebekah said from top the stairs.

"As you wish; little sister." Kol said, while he turned to face Rebekah.

XxX

"Finally, she shows up." Kol said, while him looking at the young girl who was walking to his side.

"Hello, little one." Kol said,_while reaching her standing position._

"_Hmm- hey" the young girl with wide eyes._

"What's your name?" Kol asked.

"Hum … Ah!" the girl said without getting the idea.

"Groh ... children. I'm Kol. You're?" _Kol asked, with raised eyebrows._

_"Huh … I'm Caroline." Caroline said with smile. "And who's the one in there?" she said pointed at man._

_"He's Klaus. Don't care about him." Kol said with smile in Klaus's direction._

_Klaus lowered his head, while passing a quick hand through his tangled hair. _

_"Thank you, Klaus. For yesterday." She said and run quickly upstairs leaving Klaus and Kol wide open eyes._

_"What did you do yesterday, huh?" Kol said with Questioning look._

"I didn't do anything." Klaus lied.

"Oh, come on, Nik. Tell me about it."Kol said with smirks.

"Your curiosity took the best of you." Klaus _responded._

"Really?" Kol said, in surprise.

Klaus nodded, before directing his walk toward the stairs.

"Klaus?" He heard Kol calling his name, before turning his sight, once more, toward his younger brother.

"You'll tell me, Nik." Kol told him,honestly, before turning on his heels to take his sitting position back at his chair.

**How am I gonna make each moment better than the last**  
**How am I gonna make it better if I can't go back**

_Thank you for reading and who wrote _Reviews I Love ya… and who follows and favs Love you all


	3. No Time to be Young

Thank you guys for reading XD and I love you all ..

* * *

**DMC**  
I know that you've been told  
It's not fair to tease  
So if you come on cold  
I'm really gonna freeze  
If you don't want me to be  
cold as ice  
Treat me nice

Elvis Presley - Treat me nice

No Time to be Young

After one week of dealing with big people who seemed taken on her too easily, opposite than her. She doesn't feel safe, she doesn't sleep well. But after all, her grieve for her mother becomes less every day or she want to believe that lie.

"Morning, little one." Kol said, as he was walking away from her standing position ,she just nodded.

"I don't expect that much." Kol said, his face still away from her. Suddenly he had gone. And Mr. Bad mood came, heading toward her with creepy smile on his face, '_he's up to something no good'_ she thought. As his smile faded

"What are you doing here, go upstairs, my guests will arrive soon, and I don't want them to have a glimpse of you, understood" he said, with cold tone.

Caroline blinked twice as her legs became fogy rocks she can't move them. "what are you waiting for, go, now." Klaus demanded angrily.

She nodded and she tightened her arms around herself as her feet moved of their own will, her eyes growing watered as she took steps towards her area. She didn't look back at him and rushed quickly.

When she reached her room after felt like hours, Caroline took a deep breath and tried to relax her nerves, suppressing the panic that was threatening to rise as she thinking about him. The only thing she found was her bed, she head toward it and took her mother's book story between her hands and set quietly reading until her eyes weren't able to open!

xXx

"Where the hell is Rebekah? Did you see her since morning? She left us with her new doll. " Kol asked her voice rising hysterically toward the end.

"Oh, Kol don't be dramatic. She said she has business to finish, and nothing would happen and if it happens, Kol will be there." Klaus said with smirks.

"if the baby doll do anything, I don't think I'll have to kill her. Just slap that pretty face into hamburger meat, that's all." Kol said as he eyed Klaus's reaction.

"As you are in my room. Go on; sit in any chair you want to sit in. . . . I want you to consider yourself my guest. We'll have a couple of drinks. And then I'm going to knock your teeth out." _Klaus said, angrily, between her teeth._

_"Oh, Nik don't be so dramatic, and nothing would happen and if it happens, Klaus will be there._" Kol repeated Klaus's words. "That's what she said brother, and I'll join you for drink. But I will forget about last part." He said as they heard a great noise from the main door. And flashed to it.

"What you think you are doing?" kol said, as he pointed out toward her bag.

"I'm leaving." Caroline said to him, as she focused her sight on him. Preventing her eyes from looking in Klaus's direction.

"You're not going anywhere. Go to your room. Don't be childish." Kol said turning his back for her.

"All of you telling me to go upstairs and to my room. And I'm not going anywhere except out from here." Caroline said and went to left her bag on her shoulders as Klaus took it from her.

"You're not leaving. You must go mad there's no place for you to go. And you're ten years. Now go sleep and don't say those words ever again." Klaus explained his reactions to her.

"You have no right to say what I have to do." She bit out, pacing again. As Klaus's hand Catch her arm. "You're nothing, and I'm nothing to you. Let go of me." She continued as she looking to her arm. And trying so hard to free herself.

"stop you'll get yourself hurt." Klaus said calmly.

"But I'm ok," Caroline told him plainly, "and I can take care of myself just fine thank you."

"Oh really?" he said, his blue eyes stormy as he gazed at her. "You think so?"

"I do," Caroline said with a nod of her head.

He stared her down for a few moments, his jaw set and his eyes dark and angry. Then without warning he scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder, Caroline squealing in surprise as he did so. He then proceeded to walk back towards her room with Caroline over his shoulder, his left arm wrapped around her legs that dangled down in front of his chest.

"Put me down!" she shrieked angrily.

"I thought you said you could take care of yourself?" He asked sarcastically.

"Arg!" Caroline growled angrily, trying to kick him in the stomach but failing to do so because of the tight grip on her legs.

"You have no right." she said.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "but you are being obstinate, and I had no choice."

"Put me down!" Caroline howled in rage.

"Put her down Niklaus," Kol said sternly. "I will take it from here."

"Oh let him be Kol," Rebekah said as she came in to observe the situation, "I'm lucky to have Niklaus's help to control the girl."

"Put me down!" Caroline growled into Klaus's back as he entered her room.

He casually flipped her back over and dropped her down onto her feet before him with a smug look on his face as he stared down at her.

"You can't make me do anything! I'm not part of your household!" Caroline snapped furiously, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"_Yet_," he said as he leaned in towards her, a smug grin on his face. Caroline's mouth dropped open at his audacity, and his smug grin grew even wider at her shocked expression. She glared up at him and then tried to step around him, only to have him block her path. The smug grin remained on his face as he repeatedly hindered her egression.

"Move!" she snarled at him and he laughed, the anger in his eyes turning to amusement, "Did you just _snarl_ at me?"

"Get out of my way! I'm leaving!" she snapped, trying to shove him out of her way but he easily caught her by the waist and pulled her back, settling her down in front of him again.

"You're not going anywhere until I say you can," he told her frankly.

"You can't make me stay here," she said with a frown.

"Yes he can," Rebekah said idly from her room.

"I can do as I please," Caroline said, her voice low and calm as she met Klaus's amused gaze.

"You will do as I say," he replied easily, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Alright," Rebekah cut in as she entered Caroline's room, "Caroline, come…" she said, motioning with her hand for Caroline to follow her.

Caroline glowered at Klaus who chuckled at her expression and then turned to follow Rebekah. Rebekah glanced up at Caroline as she approached and then turned towards the bags in front of Caroline's room

Caroline shifted her gaze between the bags and Rebekah before sitting down and peering cautiously into the bags.

"Nik," Rebekah said casually without looking at him, "Go and continue your work, please, it's girl night."

Then Klaus glanced up at Caroline and quickly get out of her room. And Caroline looked at Rebekah and took the books that Rebekah offered her with smile, and searched them cautiously.

"Thank you, it's my favourite stories. And I'll read them all starting from now." Caroline said her voce full of excitement.

"Fine, then I'll go to my room." Rebekah left the girl to have her moment with her mum memories and closed the door behind her.

xXx

"Mummy... No please. Come back to me, please." Caroline gasped for air and stand. The first thing that alerted her to the presence in her room, was the slight stirring of the air. As though something terribly warm had come in to the cool space. Shifting, she felt the book she had been reading when she had fallen asleep fall to the floor. She sat upright slowly, stretching her arms above her head. She must have been more tired than she had realized. What an odd night, and where in god's name was Rebekah, she wondered as she stood, suddenly thirsty. Walking in the semi darkness over to her bottle, she poured a generous glass and settled in the chair by the window to drink it. Casting her eyes up to Klaus's window, she felt a small flash of disappointment at its emptiness. What could be keeping him at this hour, it must be something serious. Without warning, she felt a prickling on the back of her neck.

But if you don't behave  
I'll walk right out on you  
If you want my love then  
take my advice  
Treat me nice  
Treat me nice

* * *

Tell me what you think ;)


	4. Walk on the Wild Side

**P.s. Apologies for horrid spelling and grammar :)**

* * *

**Dmc**

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

Walk on the Wild Side

She lost her balance as she turned to face who behind see the one and only Klaus.

"You scared me." she said as a gasp come out of her lips.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to …I never had intention of that." He explained himself as he trying to find the most convincing words, not for her but to convince him.

"May I ask, what were it then … you intentions?" she asked and her eyes full of curiosity.

"I just come up to check on you after what happened later. You seem quit health." He said quickly as she was trying to hear every word carefully to understand it, to save it.

"I'm fine, thank you. But you don't have to put every time something happens on your calendar, you can go now." she told, between her teeth. And nodded toward her bedroom's door and turned her back to him expected him to go.

Suddenly she felt her feet flying and leaving the ground to be settled on the smooth sheets of her bed. Then she shot Klaus a look, 'weirdness look'.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him with wide smile, 'stupid one'!

"Let me take care of you, sweetheart?" he said as he sat beside her on bed.

"Honestly, I don't understand you, one second you're gentle and nice. The other you're angry and unable to see in front of you. You're so confusing and scary." She said, with steady breaths.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, waiting her answer with scary.

"Huh, you're not monster in disguise, are you now?" she said, as smile found her way to her lips, she bent her head.

"You didn't answer me, will you let me look after you?" he ignored her question focusing on Caroline's eyes.

Caroline come close to him and looked in his eyes. Trying to search for the other side of that hidden somewhere in his soul and will come out to play soon.

"Answer me. What are waiting for?" he said as his tone become higher and sharp.

"For this. To be the real one, you do not care for me. You hope that I would be dead now. That's what you made me think." Caroline said, and the disappoint clear in her voice.

"You're right. There's no way you could believe that I care, I'm no good as actor. But at least Rebekah had been fooled. I've wanted you to be very dead from the moment I saw you. But the destiny played its games, and here you are in front of me very alive." he said harshly, speaking through his teeth once more and his words become harder on Caroline.

"You can pretend you care. You can fool the whole world. But I know." Caroline explained as her eyes watered.

It would have been kindest at this point to leave her alone, but Klaus wasn't in a kind mood.

"You've to be grateful for us. We took you from the streets. You would be dead if Rebekah left you there. You didn't even think about thanking us." Klaus screamed as his face come close to Caroline's. And she jumped from his voice to fall in the ground on her face, causing the blood to bleed from her face.

She closed her eyes a moment, and exhaled slowly. When they opened, her gaze locked with his. "Are you okay? Does it hurt you?" he murmured, his eyes full of worry.

"Leave me alone. I had enough." she said in exhaust.

"It would be rude to leave before I made sure you're fine," the blond man said.

"you really don't see. I hate when you being around me. All I got from you being around me is getting hurt and broken." she said as she took breath in and out her Lungs.

"You little one! You are so big … you have a big mind inside this pretty head of yours. But you're young still! You've no experience. You're like a doll, walking over a precipice... " he said while his eyes not leaving hers.

"Well then I must smash! For it's too late to mend my ways now." She said angrily, between her teeth.

"You are confusing stubbornness with strength, my dear." He said as he turning to leave her room. Suddenly he turned back to face her as she said.

"Let me be free, Leave me alone ... I promise you I won't do any trouble. Just leave me be." She asked as she was nodding her head asking.

"You may dream of independence, but you won't get it. Rebekah fixed your last name today while she was gone, to Mikaelson and put you in a good school. So be grateful and act as one, FROM NOW ON." He said as he tone level became intense in the end.

"But I don't want to change my name I'm Caroline Forbes, and I will always be." She explained as she referring to herself.

"The choice is not yours. Go to sleep Now." He ordered her calmly and left her crying in silence.

xXx

The morning came on Klaus as Rebekah opened his certain to let the sun escape to his face to make him wake. He can't sleep all night thinking about some blonde young girl breathing heavily while she was crying. At that moment as he opened his eyes, he heard her laughing.

"What's going on down stairs?" he asked Rebekah, who in front of him shocked his head at Caroline's happy laughing.

"Nothing. It's Kol and Caroline." Rebekah saw her brother's running down stairs as the words left her mouth.

xXx

"No, Kol. Give it to me. Please, okay, I will do as you said just give it to me." Klaus saw Caroline was telling Kol as she was following him running and Kol was running holding firmly on Caroline's doll.

As he was watching them running around the rage building inside of him, without any clue of why is he feeling like this? And he thought very deeply until he found the thought that would suit him... that Kol is trying to come close to Caroline and that would ruin his plans of getting rid of her. 'How damaged, delusional he was to think like this. To satisfy his ego and self-respect.

After a while of healing Klaus managed to put his rang and angry on side and thinking about much deserving thing. In front of his eyes Kol and Caroline talking every moment.

"Is not my mum in heaven, Kol?" She asked Kol as Klaus watching them sitting in the couch in his opposite.

"Of course she is Caroline. Why are you asking this?" Kol asked with concern.

"I'm just making sure, she's alright then." Caroline answered with relief.

"Yes dear." Kol said as he poked her noise.

"People don't really go to heaven when they die. They're taken to a special room and burned." Klaus said after his long silence.  
"Klaus!" Rebekah said while she was walking toward them.

"I don't believe you. You always telling lies." Caroline said as she taking steps toward his sitting position and then punched his on his face as he looking at her without thinking of such a thought.

"Get out. I don't want to hurt you. But it seems that you want leave Now because the last thing you want to learn in this life is how cruel I can be. " Klaus murmured between his teeth.

" come with me Caroline." Kol said before turning to face Klaus .. "I cannot believe the words are coming out of your mouth." And left only to make Klaus heard his voice from Caroline's room after as he promised her." I will protect you with my life."

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made


End file.
